Inu King
by mystical lady of diamonds
Summary: basicly lion king 2 simba's pride but this is Sesshomaru's pride. Inuyasha and kagome, sesshomaru and kagura.
1. Chapter 1

The creatures of the land were all awoken by an invisible call. They some how knew something remarkable had happened. The creatures were all drawn to the castle of the west.

_Night  
And the spirit of life  
Calling_

Oh, oh, iyo  
Mamela [Listen]  
Oh, oh, iyo

And a voice  
With the fear of a child  
Answers

Oh, oh, iyo  
Oh, mamela [Listen]  
Oh, oh, iyo

Ubukhosi bo khokho [Throne of the ancestors]  
We ndodana ye sizwe sonke [Oh, son of the nation)]

Wait  
There's no mountain too great  
Oh, oh, iyo  
Hear these words and have faith  
Oh, oh, iyo  
Have faith

Hela hey mamela [Hey, listen]

As the creatures gathered, on one of the many balconies of the castle stood the lord of the castle, Sesshomaru. He was surprised at how many people came to the celebration of his child's birth. All the clans of creatures gathered together paying their respects to the young infant. He was also amazed to see old Totosai walk up to him.

The old friends gave a hug as Sesshomaru's mate came up to them with a child in her arms. Totosai bowed to the queen and took the child in his arms and turned to the people outside the castle.

"I, Totosai, pronounce and show the people of the west the child of Sesshomaru and Kagura. Behold Princess Kagome." Totosai held Kagome up for all to see and the people cheered and bowed to the little princess. __

He lives in you  
He lives in me  
He watches over  
Everything we see  
Into the water  
Into the truth  
In your reflection  
He lives in you

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala

Years later Kagome awoke and was existed because she was going to be allowed out side the palace for the first time. She had planed on this day for months, not that she didn't mind the gardens but she wanted to see the world.

"Father I am ready to leave." Kagome said walking to the main gate where her parents waited for her.

"Now stay safe and take Myoga and Jaken with you." Sesshomaru said

"Fine" with that the three left the castle and Kagome took off

"And stay in the western lands" Sesshomaru said

"She reminds me of some one?" Kagura said placing an arm on her mates shoulder

"Who?" "You dear, always wanting adventure and not staying inside someplace" Kagura and Sesshomaru closed the gate and went in to await their daughters return.

Kagome, Myoga, and Jaken walked for a little while and Kagome was fascinated by the number of plants and animals they came across. Also the amount of people also shocked her. They came to a village and Kagome started to play with the children and met Shippo and Rin. They were brother and sister and they loved their parents. Sango and Miroku, who were Shippo and Rin's parents, came by and gave the princess a little present and then offered a place to stay and food for a while.

The next day Kagome woke before any of the adults and went to explore the area. It was about mid morning when she came to a river and started to cross it not realizing she had left the western lands. She hadn't gone far across when a little boy came and started to push her back to the western lands.

"What is your problem do you know who I am?" Kagome asked.

"I don't care but you should have thanked me a crocodile was going to come and eat on your little frame." Said the boy

"Oh then thanks. I'm Kagome what's your name?"

"Inuyasha. I…" He was stopped when he and Kagome heard a roar coming. Just then Sesshomaru jumped out and a woman jumped out, both screaming at each other. When the screaming fighting stopped both Inuyasha and Kagome were scared. Behind Sesshomaru stood worriers, Myoga, Jaken and Kagura who was crotched near Kagome fearing for her daughter's life.

"Kikyo I thought I banished you form my lands?"

"You did oh great lord Sesshomaru but the child doesn't so if you need to let your anger out do it to the child" Kikyo push Inuyasha to the feet of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru turned, picked up Kagome and walked way. Kikyo picked up Inuyasha and walked back to the dry dark planes of the forbidden lands.

Half way home Sesshomaru told Kagura to take the others back to the castle. Kagura knew what was going to happen so she nodded and continued to walk home.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in the west?" Sesshomaru asked putting Kagome on a rock

"Yes but I didn't realize it. But I…" Kagome looked scared and afraid of her father

"Kagome I am only trying to protect you and how can I if you keep wondering off. You are a great inu princess"

"May be I don't want to be a princess." Kagome turned so she wasn't looking at her father

"That would be like not being a demon. It is in your blood and who you are.  
_As you go through life you'll see  
There is so much that we  
Don't understand_

And the only thing we know  
Is things don't always go  
The way we planned

But you'll see every day  
That we'll never turn away  
When it seems all your dreams come undone

We will stand by your side  
Filled with hope and filled with pride  
We are more than we are  
We are one" the father and daughter started to walk back to their home.

"_If there's so much I must be  
Can I still just be me  
the way I am?_

Can I trust in my own heart  
Or am I just one part  
Of some big plan?" Kagome sang as she walked along side her father heading home  
_  
"Even those who are gone  
Are with us as we go on  
Your journey has only begun_

Tears of pain, tears of joy  
One thing nothing can destroy  
Is our pride, deep inside  
We are one

We are one, you and I  
We are like the earth and sky  
One family under the sun

All the wisdom to lead  
All the courage that you need  
You will find when you see  
We are one" Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and saw how close to sleep she was. Sesshomaru picked her up in his arms and carried her to her room and tucked her in. Before he blew out the candle he whispered he would always be a part of her.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any thing not even plot it is all the creation of Inuyasha's creator and disney from the story line.

* * *

A couple of years latter Kagome was a nice young women and bright as ever. She had trained with her father and was able to defeat him 8 of 10 times. She had forgotten most of that day years earlier. She was going to go on her first hunt alone. She was very happy. Sesshomaru stood at the gate with his arm around Kagura.

"I am ready father. I shall be back before the last sun ray disappears." Kagome bowed to her parents.

"Now take this it shall help you in case your bow fails." Kagura handed her a stone. It was beautifully shinning in the sun. She took it and placed it around in her pocket.

"Just remember not to leave the west this time. I am not going to help you this time." Sesshomaru said

"I will remember and thanks. I am off" Kagome left and started her hunt with little to no trouble. About noon Kagome was having trouble catching one small rabbit. She had set her eyes on a young buck and prepared to attack when she stepped on a branch and all the animals ran.

Kagome took off after them and was stopped when she tripped over a rock and landed in front of someone. She looked up and only saw feet and red.

"You are bad at hunting and walking" said the person

"Well you could do no better and do you know who I am?" Kagome asked

"Yeah the person standing in my way from my next meal." Said the voice

"No I am Kagome princess of…Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she got up and looked to see the boy she met years before.

"KAGOME GET AWAY FROM THAT CREATURE." Said a loud voice

"Father, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be back at the palace?" Kagome asked

"I said get away from that thing now. And you why are you her?" Sesshomaru asked

"I left them and wish to join your group?" Inuyasha said bowing to the ground

"Never you're an outsider and will forever be an outsider."

"Please let me have judgment."

"Father, listen to him maybe he is telling the truth." Kagome but in

"Kagome go home you are not to go out hunting with out someone to watch you." Sesshomaru snapped at Kagome and she ran off towards home. Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha and gave him an I-Will-give-you –one-chance look and turned for home. It was dark and all the ladies and lords of his court where heading in when they got there. Inuyasha was forced to sleep outside in the garden trees.

The next few days were hard for Inuyasha. He had gained Kagome's trust but now he needed to gain Sesshomaru. Kagome went out of the palace in search of Inuyasha and found him. They spent the whole day together and after the stars came out they looked at them together.

Inuyasha and Kagome were about to leave, when someone threw a rock at Inuyasha's head. Kagome turned to see Totosai laughing in a tree.

"Totosai!"

"You follow you see hurry now." With that Totosai ran off followed by Kagome then Inuyasha. He led them to a magical looking place.

_Totosai  
There's a place where the crazy moon  
Makes the monkeys sing and the baboons swoon  
And the sultry scent of the lotus bloom  
Will carry you away_

Where the hippos swing from the jungle vines  
And the rhino rhumba in a conga line  
And the pink flamingoes are intertwined  
As the stars come out to play

In Upendi  
Where the passionfruit grows sweet  
And it's so divine  
That you lose your mind  
As it sweeps you off your feet  
In Upendi  
Without a worry or a care  
It just takes two  
To make it true  
Your heart will lead you there

Kagome:  
Where is it?

Totosai:  
No place you don't take with you...

You better watch your step 'cause the path is steep  
Better hold your breath cause the water's deep  
It's a long way down over Lovers' Leap  
But falling's half the fun!

In Upendi  
Where the passionfruit grows sweet  
And it's so divine  
That you lose your mind  
As it sweeps you off your feet  
In Upendi  
Without a worry or a care  
It just takes two  
To make it true  
Your heart will take you there

You can beat the bush like there's no tomorrow  
From Tanganyika to Kilimanjaro  
But you'll find Upendi wherever you are  
Oh underneath the sun

Kagome:  
Upendi-- it means "love", doesn't it?

Totosai:  
Welcome to Upendi!

Totosai and CHORUS:  
In Upendi  
Where the passionfruit grows sweet  
And it's so divine  
That you lose your mind  
As it sweeps you off your feet  
In Upendi  
Without a worry or a care  
It just takes two  
To make it true  
Your heart will take you there

Kagome:  
Upendi!

Totosai and CHORUS:  
Down In Upendi  
Way down  
In Upendi

Inuyasha and Kagome danced all the way back to the palace. Once outside the garden wall Inuyasha picked Kagome up and jumped over into the garden. She gave him a small kiss on the check and headed into the palace. Sesshomaru saw this and saw Inuyasha jump into a tree.

"Its cold tonight, why not come inside and sleep in a warm bed." Sesshomaru said from the bottom of the tree.

"Thanks sir." Inuyasha walked in to the palace and was placed into a warm room and fell asleep. The next day Inuyasha felt someone coming and went to the gate.

"Naraku what do you want?" Inuyasha asked

"To see your progress on killing Sesshomaru for mom." Naraku said

"I am not doing it I am not going to be like her." Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha taking to Naraku and got really ticked off. He flew down there and grabbed Inuyasha's neck

"You Basterd. I open my home to you and you betray me. Jaken call a court meeting and get this piece of shit in chains." Jaken bowed and two guards took Inuyasha away.

An hour later the court was called and Kagome was worried. She had left a seat for Inuyasha but no one could find him.

"I, lord Sesshomaru, call this meeting to judge a man. Bring in the prisoner." A door opened and two guards brought in a chained and gagged Inuyasha. Kagome gasped and tried to talk but her father gave a glare that stopped her.

"Inuyasha you first came to me and asked for judgment and I give it now. EXILE!"

_Deception  
Disgrace  
Evil as plain as the fear on his face_

Deception (An outrage!)

(He can't change his stripes!)

Disgrace (For shame!)

(You know these Outsider types!)

He asked for trouble the moment he came

(See you later, agitator!)

Deception (An outrage!)

(Just leave us alone!)

Disgrace (For shame!)

(Traitor, go back with your own!)

He asked for trouble the moment he came

(See you later, agitator!)

Born in grief  
Raised in hate  
Helpless to defy his fate  
Let him run  
Let him live  
But do not forget  
What we cannot forgive

And he is not one of us  
He has never been one of us  
He is not part of us  
Not our kind

Someone once lied to us  
Now we're not so blind  
For we knew he would do what he's done  
And we know that he'll never be one of us

He is not one of us

Deception

Disgrace

Deception

Disgrace

Deception

Totosai:  
Oohh...

The guards pulled Inuyasha out of the castle and threw him out. Kagome watched as Inuyasha ran from the palace and to the darkness of the forest. Kagome ran back to her father and threw her self at his feet.

"Please father, take it back." Kagome said

"No he used you to get to me and I am only serving the judgment that need to be." Sesshomaru said calmly

"Who are trying to be? I want to understand father." Kagome said with tears falling down her face.

"He is following his father's foot steps as I must do for my fathers."

"You will never be Inutashio!" Kagome ran to her room and cryied till the night fell.


	3. Chapter 3

well here is chapter three. I hope you like it. I don't own any characters or the plot.

* * *

Right after Kagome left the chamber Sesshomaru had some of his best men and guard stationed around the castle entrances so that Kagome would have an escort everywhere. He would never let her be a tool to get to him.

Kagome had cried till dark. As dusk fell, Kagome snuck out of her room and ran in search of Inuyasha. She first looked at a watering hole and didn't see him but looked at a half reflection of her self. '_Who am I? Why is my life always being watched over' _Kagome thought. She search throughout the lands and now tired walked into the forest.

_Kagome: "In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone_

They can have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But some where in my secret heart

I know  
Love will find a way  
Any where we go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me

Like dark turning into day  
Some how we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way" Kagome sang as she looked throughout the lands more seeing many couples and children with their parents. Her heart couldn't take much more than this. She finally came to a part of the lands that had recently been in a fire. She sat down and pulled her legs up to her chest and she started to cry.

_Inuyasha:  
"I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies_

There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes" Inuyasha looked at Kagome from a tree and felt sad for her. He had a feeling of hurt in his heart but then of love for her. Kagome turned her head and saw Inuyasha and she smiled to him.

_Kagome and Inuyasha:  
And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you_

They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Any where we go  
we're home  
If we are there together

Like dark turning into day  
Some how we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way

I know love will find a way

Inuyasha and Kagome ran and wrestled till morning. They knew in their hearts that something was between them and felt joy. They ended up at a water hole and got a drink. The water reflected each other and made it look like they were one

"We are one dear one. Come lets run away I know a place far to the north that has no one living there we can start a village or kingdom of our own." Inuyasha said hoping she would come.

"I am sorry but if we left my father would declare war on all the kingdoms till I was found and I wouldn't be happy."

"Oh" Inuyasha looked sad. Then felt tired and carried Kagome to a hidden cave and they slept side by side.

While the love birds were sleeping Kikyo gathered what army she had left from her husband and headed to Sesshomaru's kingdom. She had planed this from the moment that Inuyasha was young. She trained him and had trained the army to kill anything at will. She moved across the river and to the western lands hoping to win in this war.

Back at Sesshomaru's palace, he was pacing the floor as he waited for news of his beloved daughter when a scout came running in.

"Milord, the forbidders are on the move. THIS IS WAR they scream. Kagome is no where to be found yet." The scout fell tired and out of breath

"Jaken, prepare the army, get the healers ready and then go look for Kagome. I want her home after this pointless war." Sesshomaru ran to Kagura and they both lead the army to the battle field when it started raining. The army's were in position with Kikyo on a little mound and Sesshomaru in front of his army.

"So Sesshomaru you can either surrender or die? Your choice." Kikyo said as her army cheered her on.

"Leave now Kikyo."

"I don't think so, ATTACK!" Kikyo's army roared with battle cries and ran towards Sesshomaru's army. The battle was long and harsh every one was going at it hard, the armies where getting soaked and covered in mud.

Inuyasha and Kagome awoke and heard the first battle cries of the war and raced toward it. The made it not to long after and saw the damage that was being done. They had to cross the river to get to them and the rivers damn wasn't going to last much longer. The crossed and looked for the opportunity to stop the war.

The opening came when Kikyo and Sesshomaru where about to attack each other. Both Inuyasha and Kagome jumped in between their parents.

"Move Kagome and go home." Sesshomaru said ready to fight

"Inuyasha move." Kikyo said as she started to pull out a sword.

"No father I will not. You told me long ago we are one. Back then I didn't understand but since I met Inuyasha I have."

"But…" Sesshomaru looked to the forbidders. There were halves and full demons along with some humans and few priests. Sesshomaru then looked at his own army and found the same. He then turned back to Kagome and pulled her into a big hug. Kikyo's army all dropped their swords and all came and bowed before Sesshomaru giving his their loyalty.

Kikyo was left with her son Naraku and his creations. Kikyo whispered something to Naraku for he turned and ran. Kikyo took a battle position and started to attack Sesshomaru, but Kagome pushed her out of the way. They fell down into the river and tried to stop Kikyo from falling any more. The river damn broke as the two women fell.

Kikyo finally stopped falling was hanging onto the side of the cliff. The water came rushing by and Kagome tried to help Kikyo up but in the end Kikyo hit Kagome's head with a rock and fell to her doom. Sesshomaru got to Kagome and pulled her up to the top and laid her in his lap.

Inuyasha, Kagura and both the army's ran to see to the injured Princess. Inuyasha fell to his knees and took Kagome's hand. Everyone went back to the palace and Inuyasha stayed by Kagome's side. About three days later she awoke.

"Daddy? I'm sorry." Kagome said as she opened her eyes to see her father

"Kagome no I was wrong. You have more wisdom then I had at your age. I have even allowed Inuyasha your hand in marriage when you are well enough to walk." Sesshomaru watched as Kagome's eyes widen with the news. She jumped into a big hug as Inuyasha walked in.

A couple weeks later Kagome and Inuyasha where married and stood with Sesshomaru and Kagura out on the balcony. Sesshomaru roared followed by Inuyasha. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagura and Kagome all roared to their people. The creatures below the balcony all cheered and joined in with a load roar.

As the roaring died down Sesshomaru looked to the sky and hear his father:

"Well done my son." Sesshomaru felt a sense of Pride flowing around him. Sesshomaru yelled out to all his people "WE ARE ONE." He turned to his daughter and son- in-law and nodded his approval. There was peace in the lands.

"Hey Inuyasha what did your mother say to Naraku?" Kagome asked

"I don't know but we should be on our toes for who knows what my mother had planed." Inuyasha said putting an arm around Kagome. He turned to Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, Now that your part of my family and future lord of this castle you can control part of my army and have say in the council chamber but note my word is above yours."

Kagome eyes where in shock and saw Inuyasha bow a little in respect and thanks for the position. He would train the army for what ever Naraku threw his way.

* * *

i am going to contine this so please review and stay alert for more chapters to come. thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha was training the army to deal with Naraku and Kagome watched happily knowing the man she loved was to protect her whenever they were to be attack by Naraku. Sesshomaru thought back to when he had first thought of that a hanyo would be ruler after him and how he would have done anything to stop it but Inuyasha had changed his mind.

Kagura was taking a walk with Kagome on afternoon while the men and generals worked up battle plans.

"Kagome do you still have the jewel I gave you on your first hunt?" Kagura asked

"NO I lost it when trying to hunt." Kagome said as she sat under a saukra tree in the garden.

"Do you know what kind of danger you just put us in? That was the jewel of the four souls." Kagura got up and ran to the war chamber. Kagome sat in the warmth of the sun under the tree. It was quite, a creepy quite. Naraku then appeared and blew on a jewel in his hands. Kagome then shrank to the size of her mothers thumb.

"To break that spell you must find your way to the mountain of power." He left and Kagome started to cry. It was about dinner time and Inuyasha came looking for Kagome. He could sense her but couldn't see her.

"Kagome, Where are you?" Inuyasha said looking around the gardens

"I am here." Kagome screamed. Inuyasha heard and looked at a flower and saw Kagome jumping up and down. He screamed for Sesshomaru and Kagura to come quickly. They came in moments and saw in Inuyasha's hand their little girl.

"Kagome, who did this to you?" Inuyasha asked

"Naraku and has the jewel of the four souls. He shrunk me and now I have to go to the forbidden mountain of power." Kagome fell to her knees and cried.

"Kagome we will find a way to get you back and kill Naraku." Inuyasha brought Kagome to his cheek. The family went inside and went to dinner in the private chamber for they wanted no one to see Kagome in her small form.

Kagome eat off of Inuyasha's plate. She ate just a few pieces of food for her stomach was so small. Then when she went to bed she had to sleep in her under garments instead of a soft night gown. She also had to sleep in one of her old doll beds for Inuyasha was afraid to roll over on to her as he slept.

The next morning Kagome worked with her dolls clothes to get an outfit her size. And she had to stay in Inuyasha's hair. She felt so helpless at this small size. She couldn't enjoy her husband and family. Couple days after she had gotten use to her size. But she still hated being small.


	5. Chapter 5

sorry it took so long to add this but i couldn't get motivated to write but now i am motivated an expect another chappter soon enjoy

* * *

Months went by and Kagome was nowhere near the forbidden mountain. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru did their best to have her in someone's sight and in a room so she couldn't leave with them. She hated being a prisoner in her own home. At night as she lay in the doll bed and Inuyasha was a sleep she would climb to the window and look out and sing to the night

"_I know there's someone somewhere  
Someone who's sure to help me soon  
After the rain goes there are rainbows  
I'll find my rainbow soon  
Soon I won't be so small and frail  
Soon a happy ending  
someone, can you hear me  
If you're near me  
please come here  
Sure and strong  
And soon" _Kagome sighed as she finished and looked at the moon. She sat there and started crying. Inuyasha awoke as the sound of Kagome's cries.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha said as he sat near Kagome

"I don't like being this size and being locked in my own home. I feel like a prisoner and I want to get out."

"Your father and I are trying to protect you in this state and you just want to leave? Well suck it up babe you are not leaving." Kagome was now in full tears and crying. She heard someone coming to the door and went to it. When the door opened she ran out and found her way out of the palace. She ran and found a bird that helped her to village miles away.

Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru enter as Kagome left and in full anger shattered the window.

"Why did you just destroy my home Inuyasha?"

"Kagome and I just had an argument about her being safe. Then she just ran out as you came in."

"She hated being locked in the house?" Inuyasha nodded "well she is like me when I was young, curious about the world around her and the castle. She is a free spirit and I should have thought of that before I confound her. Tomorrow we will look for her and take her to the mountain of power."

"Thanks I now know why you're called the great general"

"That was my father but thanks" Sesshomaru left and Inuyasha lay in bed thinking of places Kagome might have gone.

* * *

Kagome must have fallen and hit her head so she awoke in a hut next to fire under a scrape of cloth.

"Your awake I see child that's good. You gave us quite a scare when you landed on one of the villagers' heads. I am priestess Kaede and I will protect you while you are here."

"No I don't need protection, just a host to help me get to the mountain of power."

"But that mountain is miles away and why do you want to go there?"

"I need to get there so I can break the spell on me. Please help me." Kagome bowed the best she could. Kaede picked up Kagome and felt the spell that kept her in the small form.

"What's your name little one?"

"I'm Kagome, princess of the west. Daughter to lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagura"

"Well I can help you break the spell you are under without going to that mountain."

"Will you help please?"

"Of course but I also wish to congratulate you for you are with child."

Kagome was shocked and was afraid but Kaede helped Kagome throughout the entire time. As the time went on Kagome grew closer to giving birth, and she was growing in power of a priestess. She finally broke the curse and was glade. She stayed with Kaede and gave birth to a health little boy. The five days after he was born She sat in front of Kaede's hut singing one off her favorite lullabies that Kagura had sung for her as a child.

_Moshi ima kanashimi afureru nara  
Watashi ni motarete naite ii kara_

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming_

_Tada kono mama_

_Come my way__  
Kono yami no hotori  
__Come close to me__  
Ima akari tonoshi  
__I'll be with you, I'll be with you...__  
Tada soba ni iru kara_

_Kizuite anata wa kono sekai de  
Tada hitori dake no taisetsu na hito_

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming_

_Tada sono mama_

_Come my way __  
Mou hitomi tojite  
__Come close to me __  
Mou nemureba ii  
__I'll be with you I'll be with you __  
Tada koko ni iru kara  
__So come my way_

_Calling out,  
Can you hear me?  
Yeah...  
So come my way. _

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming_

_Tada kono mama _

_Come my way  
Mou hitomi tojite  
__Come close to me __  
Mou nemureba ii  
__I'll be with you, I'll be with you __  
Tada koko ni iru kara  
__So come my way  
_

_Come my way  
Come close to me  
Come my way  
Come close to me_

As she finished the song she looked up to see Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kagura came walking into the village.

* * *

Inuyasha awoke the morning after Kagome left and started looking for her. He searched the gardens and the libraries, the kitchen and towers. He could not find her. Sesshomaru went to look in the nearby village to the house of Rin and Shippo but they had not seen her.

The castle was a mess looking for the princess. Months went by until they heard word of a girl growing from the size of a thumb to almost six feet. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kagura went towards the remarkable happening. It took them almost a month to get there. Once they came into the village they heard a voice they had missed. It was Kagome singing a lullaby. They followed Kagome's voice and found her in front of a hunt singing to a new born baby.

Inuyasha was surprised as was Sesshomaru and Kagura. Kagome looked up and held the baby closer and almost ran to her parents when Kaede came out.

"Who are you people? Are you travelers looking for a place to stay?" Kaede asked

"No the person we have sought is sitting outside your hut priestess." Sesshomaru said

"Is this true Kagome?" Kaede asked Kagome

"Yes The man in the center is my Father, Lord Sesshomaru, the lady next to him, is my mother lady Kagura and the man next to my father, the one with dog ears is my husband Inuyasha." Kagome said looking at her baby once more.

"Kagome who's the child's father so I can kill him" Inuyasha said as he went to his sword

"You are Inuyasha." Kagome gave the child to Kaede and ran off into the woods to cry.

"INUYASHA how could you say something like that to her. She has been through enough." Kagura screamed and then ran after her daughter. Sesshomaru took the infant from Kaede and unwrapped the cloth so find the baby. The baby looked exactly like Kagome did as a baby. The baby opened his eyes to show golden eyes like Inuyasha's. He had markings of the west but had new markings.

Sesshomaru handed the infant to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked in shocked. The infant was his, he smelt like Kagome and himself.

"Does my son have a name priestess?" Inuyasha as Kaede came over to take the child inside.

"No he doesn't Kagome thought it best to leave him unnamed till his father could name him."

"Then his name shall be…"

"Dead." A voice interrupted Inuyasha

"Naraku. What the hell are you doing here" Inuyasha said stepping in front of the hut door

"Well you are over protective of just a hut unless you have a child and mate in there. Well if I can't meet them I will just be going" Naraku left just as Kagome and Kagura came walking in to the area.

"What was that about?" Kagura said holding an arm around a sobbing Kagome. Sesshomaru went up to Kagome and pulled her in to one of his rare hugs. Kagome looked at Inuyasha then went back into the hut to her child. Inuyasha followed her and saw she was feeding the boy.

"What do you want?" Kagome said with a sneer.

"I'm sorry. I forgot that you have had a hard time being the size of a thumb and being locked in the house, living a life that you have never lived I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Inuyasha turned to leave when he heard Kagome put the baby down and turn him into a passionate kiss.

"Of course I will I just have been troubled in training and our baby." Kagome put the baby in Inuyasha's arms and the baby fell asleep

"You know I haven't named him yet." Kagome said as she leaned up against Inuyasha.

"Kyoto shall be his name." Inuyasha pulled Kagome close and together fell asleep in each others arms. Sesshomaru Paid Kaede for her kindness and took Kagura home to make ready for Kagome and the new baby.

* * *

So i hope you enjoy please review and help me think of away for Narakus final fall


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha carried Kagome and Kyoto back to the palace of the moon. Kagome slept most of the way there for Kyoto was being fussy all night. About a mile from the palace Kagome awoke and walked into the palace grounds. The servants all bowed and most of the women cooed at the newest member to the family.

"Kagome Inuyasha welcome home. Your journey was pleasant." Sesshomaru said as he came down the grand stair case.

"Yes we did but I think Kagome and Kyoto would like to take a rest. They didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Alright, well your room has been moved so accommodate the many children in the future. Come I will take you to it." Sesshomaru led them to the hall of the master rooms and opened one. Inside was a beautiful room. Big soft bed and a nice warm fire place. Kagome walked in first and found a sliding door that led into a room filled with cradles and beds. She laid Kyoto in one , then went and laid on the bed and fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow.

Inuyasha thanked Sesshomaru and went to put some covers over Kagome. He then looked around the room and found it amazing. He found a private hot spring, tons of clothes that where Kagome's and some that were made for him. He was shocked that there were clothes for him. No one was willing to give him clothes.

"Those clothes are yours Inuyasha. You have earned a place in this family by providing the next heir. Kagome would never have given this family an heir without love being with the father." Sesshomaru said as he watched Inuyasha studded at the clothes.

"Why. Wouldn't she be forced into a marriage to have a noble man in your throne?" Inuyasha asked

"I tried but she would just kill them so you have earned it also this" Sesshomaru pulled out a box from a closet and passed it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha opened the box to look at a sword.

"That sword came from my father's fang. It is the twin of my sword the tensaiga. That sword is the tetsaiga. I can't touch it without the box, if you can touch it and it transforms you may keep it." Inuyasha nodded and took the sword and pulled it out of the sheath. After he had it fully out of the sheath it pulsated and transformed into a giant fang.

"It's yours." Sesshomaru went to the room where his grandson slept and laid a smaller sword next to him. Sesshomaru left and went to his room for the night.

The next day Kagome and Inuyasha stood on the balcony presenting the infant to the people of the west. After ward Inuyasha went to the war chamber and sat with the generals and lords with Sesshomaru. They had to protect the kingdoms and almost had a plan when Inuyasha heard Kagome's scream. He ran to her followed by Sesshomaru. They found Kagome lying on the floor with Kyoto in her arms and Naraku standing over her.

"Well, Well, Well, I didn't expect her to scream and have you all come here. Oh well now I can dispose of you dear brother."

"Kagome, wake up please. Kagome!!!" Inuyasha held her and Kyoto. Sesshomaru stood in front of his family protecting them from harm. Kyoto was removed from Kagome's arms and taken out of the room.

"Oh she won't wake anytime soon Inuyasha. She has no hope for awaking until you brother come and fight these people and I take the throne. You have three days for your answer then you have to return to the mountain of power."

Inuyasha watched as Naraku left. Kagome was still in a frozen sleep. He couldn't wake her at all. Not even a kiss would wake. Sesshomaru took Kagome and placed her in another room where anyone could come and pray for her awakening.

"Inuyasha you can't go you are Kagome's key for life" Kagura said as she rocked Kyoto in her arms.

"What do you mean?"

"I get what you are saying Kagura. Inuyasha when life mates finish a bond like you and Kagome's, there is a link to each other's body. If one gets sick the other will soon after or like with Kagome, she will feed from you. You will start to feel the link soon as she feels hungry. You must keep your strength up and eat for you and Kagome. I know you might not like it but do it for Kyoto and Kagome. We will deal with this one day at a time." Sesshomaru said.

As soon as he finished, Inuyasha nodded and took Kyoto to the kitchen to get him milk and Inuyasha food because he felt the link already and need to help Kagome. He could feel her emotions and needed him near him. So after he ate, he went and sat next to Kagome. He grew tired and fell asleep next to her.

Sesshomaru found Inuyasha and Kyoto next to Kagome. He was worried about his daughter and called any healer to come and try to break the spell on her. A month passed and many healers failed to awaken the princess. During that time Inuyasha turned down Naraku. He just wanted to be with Kagome.

Kaede came as well to try. She did find that a special herb could awaken her without going with Naraku.

"The herb is known as the plant of awakening. It only grows on high mountains with constant rain or snow. I use to have some but I have none for it last only a few decades and I am too old to get more. I am sorry." Kaede bowed to the family

"Show us and we will send someone to get it." Sesshomaru

"I am sorry but the plant can only be picked by pure priestess."

"Then I will carry you on my back and take you" Kaede nodded and showed the mountains location. They set out that night. It took them three days to make it to the mountain. They collected a lot and placed a spell on the plants so they would last for ever.

The arrival of them back in the palace was a great commotion. Kaede was given everything she was needed to make the potion.

"Inuyasha you say that you and Kagome have a link when it comes to food?"

"Yes I did but why would you need that?"

"Well I need this to be given to Kagome but in this sleep it is impossible to get the person to drink it. But because you have this bond you can drink it and it will go to Kagome and heal her." Inuyasha understood and drunk the potion. It tasted awful but it was for Kagome, and for Kyoto. Kagome began to take on her normal color skin and started to move.

After a few minutes Kagome was fully awake and Kyoto was brought in to feed. He was happy that she was awake again. Her voice was music to his ears and warmed him up.

"How long have I been asleep? And how has Kyoto not died of starvation?" Kagome asked

"A month and a half sweet heart and a nanny was brought in to feed him." Kagura said to her daughter

"You're very lucky to have Inuyasha or you would have died." Sesshomaru said as he held Kagome to his heart which was very rare for him to do in front of other people.

"I'm sorry I cause so much trouble." Kagome started to cry and ran into the gardens and cried. Kyoto, who was at this point a couple months old, walked over to his mother and sat next to her, she started singing to him.

"_One day the whole world looks like an open page._

_And you've been dancing as fast as you can,_

_With a smile on your face._

_Then the Earth and the sky they open together,_

_And carry me away as light as a feather._

_Chase the clouds from the ground in the big blue sky._

_Don't wanna watch it all go by, so I'm gonna fly._

_Higher than I ever could._

_Feel the wind blow through my hair,_

_Feel the sun dance with the moon._

_And my feet can't stay on the ground any longer,_

_With every leap of faith I feel a little stronger._

_Wanna swing from a star in the big blue sky._

_Don't wanna watch it all go by,_

_So I'm gonna fly._

_And see for myself what it looks like from up there._

_And taste the star dust in my mouth,_

_Chase the clouds until they disappear._

_And if I can make just one life better,_

_Bring a smile to your face when you're under the weather,_

_Then I'm feelin' like I've finally found my home._

_I'll plant the seeds and watch them grow._

_And I'm gonna fly._

_Fly. Fly. Fly._

_Higher than I ever, ever could."_

After Kagome finished Kyoto was sound a sleep and resting in her lap. Inuyasha came out and saw that Kyoto was asleep and that Kagome was still crying a little. He felt the sadness from her.

"Kagome lets talk please." Inuyasha asked as he sat next his family.

"I am hopeless, first I can't even kill anything during a normal hunt, and then lose a powerful object to the most evil of men then I can't even protect my self from the said man I am just a powerless girl." Kagome turned away as she said this for she didn't want to be weak in front of Inuyasha.

"We all have problems love and you are no different. I couldn't even weld a sword till I mastered my claws, I was always forgetting things and was suppose to kill the man I now call father. Well father in law." Kagome laughed at the last one "so there is no need of these tears. We will stop Naraku one day."

"Your right but I get this feeling he is going to go after me again and I have no place to hide. But if you're with me I will try to be stronger." Inuyasha brought his family to bed and began wondering what Naraku had up his sleeve next.


	7. Chapter 7

Months went by and not a sound or word of Naraku's whereabouts. Kagome was depressed and yet tough. She trained to be able to with stand the jewels fowl power. She had no clue of what to do so she trained in every little thing that could help her. Inuyasha was scared of what she was doing to her self.

"Kagome come rest. You have been training for hours and weeks. Kyoto is in need of his mother." Inuyasha said to Kagome hoping it would get her out of the dojo long enough for Sesshomaru to put a spell on it so Kagome wouldn't be able to train for a good long while.

"I am sorry Inu but I need to grow stronger. I will care for Kyoto later." Kagome went back to training. Inuyasha went to Sesshomaru and asked to force her to be with Kyoto. He nods and gets up to go to Kagome. Once he got there he saw Kagome laying on the ground and Naraku standing over her.

"Well, well, well if it isn't daddy coming to rescue his little baby, Pathetic." Naraku said

"The only pathetic one here is you Naraku. What did you do to my daughter this time?" Sesshomaru was ready to rip Naraku's head off

"OH nothing really just made sure that she would not be able to weld a weapon. Oh and that there is nothing she can do till Inuyasha comes to the mountain of power and joins me." Naraku left as Inuyasha walked in to see Kagome in Sesshomaru's lap. Kagura also came in and took her baby into her lap.

"What did that vile creature do to her this time?" Inuyasha asked

"She can not weld a weapon of any sort and I am afraid that is the only strength my daughter has. She could never master combat with out a weapon" Sesshomaru started to tear for his beloved daughter. Kagura's eyes widen as he told what had happened.

"Sesshomaru Kagome has had what happened to her?" Kagura asked in a frantic voice

"Well she first was shrunk to the size of a thumb, then put to sleep and now can't weld a weapon." Kagura listened to Sesshomaru and counted the three things on her hand

"These are the jewel." Kagura said after a bit of thinking

"Care to explain" asked Inuyasha as Kyoto came in and was picked up by Inuyasha.

"The jewel of four souls was a powerful source for curses. Many people fought for its. In the end the jewel was found to have four powers: Shrink, sleep, weakened, and death. We need to get the jewel back before he kills her" Kagura took Kyoto out of Inuyasha's arms and left the room. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were shocked. They could loose the most precious being to them. They took Kagome back to her room and laid her on her bed and began to think of what they could do to help.

"What are we going to do?" Inuyasha said as he sat next to Kagome

"She is going to be put back into sleeping death. She cannot live with the weakness; just remember when she was shrunk." Sesshomaru called in Kaede and asked her to put Kagome in the sleeping death. Kaede agreed and as she was about to give the potion Kagome awoke.

"Daddy what is wrong with me? I feel so week." Kagome said

"Kaede can you give us a moment" Inuyasha asked. Kaede nodded and left. "Kagome we are going to put you in the sleeping death to protect you."

"Why? What happened?" Kagome asked

"Naraku came and made it so you could not weld a weapon. We are putting you in the sleeping death so we can kill Naraku before he kills you with the jewel. Kaede has made it so that you can hear us. We won't do it if you don't want to." Sesshomaru said as he took Kagome's hand

"If you are that concerned father then I will do as you wish. I can't live a life weak and you know that. Inuyasha protect Kyoto and never let him in this room for I don't want to have him see me like this." Inuyasha nodded and called in Kaede to give the potion.

Inuyasha broke into tears as Kagome fell into the sleeping death. He had to move quickly into the room across the hall so Kyoto wouldn't know of Kagome. Sesshomaru placed guards around the entire room so that Kagome would be safe in this weakened state. At least she was safe for now.

Months past and no one was close to finding a cure. Kyoto was growing and had said his first word which was mommy, taken his first steps and the entire firsts a child had. Inuyasha had cataloged them in a book for Kagome and knew once she was free of Naraku then they would have more children to make up for the loss she had with Kyoto.

"Daddy, when is mommy coming back? I miss her" Kyoto asked his father, which cause Inuyasha to shutter and quickly left the room. Inuyasha went to Sesshomaru and fell to the floor

"What's wrong Inuyasha? What ever it is you can tell me." Sesshomaru asked

"I am leaving to go to the mountain of power. I must save Kagome and Kyoto and that means leaving Kagome to live with out…"

"If you go there then I am going to, Kagura and her sister Kana and 400 of my best warriors. It is time to bring my baby home and…" a knock was at the door. Sesshomaru called for the person or people to enter. A man and women entered and bowed

"State your business for I am getting ready to depart." Sesshomaru asked

"Please milord, allow my wife and I to join you Naraku has taken my daughter and son away from us and we want to bring them home." The man said

"Tell me your names and what you are and I will then decide."

"My name is Miroku and my wife is named Sango. She is a Youkai slayer and I am a monk. Please Milord." Miroku bowed lower and Sesshomaru allowed them and told them to be prepared by the next morning. As the arm set out one man started to sing a very random song.

"_For a long time we've been  
marching off to battle  
In our thundering herd  
We feel a lot like cattle" the men said  
"Like the pounding beat  
Our aching feet aren't  
easy to ignore" one man said  
"Hey, think of instead  
A girl worth fighting for" a second man said  
"Huh?" all the men asked  
"That's what I said  
A girl worth fighting for_

I want her paler than the  
moon with eyes that  
shine like stars" the second man said  
"My girl will marvel at  
my strength, adore my  
battle scars" Miroku said as he walked next to Sango who held a blush  
"I couldn't care less what she'll  
wear or what she looks like  
It all depends on what  
she cooks like  
Beef, pork, chicken  
Mmm" a third man said

"Bet the local girls thought  
you were quite the charmer  
And I'll bet the ladies love  
a man in armor  
You can guess what we  
have missed the most  
Since we went off to war  
What do we want?  
A girl worth fighting for" a fourth man joined in

"My girl will think I have no faults  
That I'm a major find" a fifth said  
"How 'bout a girl who's got a brain  
Who always speaks her mind?" Inuyasha said as he thought of Kagome  
"Nah!" The men said as Inuyasha turned back to lead to the mountain  
"My manly ways and turn of  
phrase are sure to thrill her  
He thinks he's such a lady killer" said the second man

"I've a girl back home who's  
unlike any other" Jaken said  
"Yeah, the only girl who'd  
love him is his mother  
But when we come home  
in victory they'll line up  
at the door" said the third man  
"What do we want?  
A girl worth fighting for  
Wish that I had  
A girl worth fighting for  
a girl worth fighting"

The warriors all stopped singing as they reached the forbidden mountain. It was darker than they had originally known. All around the mountain were creatures that had been banished or forgotten. Some were human bandits looking for quick cash and there in the center was Naraku and Kikyo.

"I see you noticed I brought mother back little brother." Naraku laughed

"Why the hell did you bring her back?" Inuyasha was now angry as ever

"Why so I can kill you traitor. Attack my pets attack" The war began and Naraku being an idiot of a warrior turned on a random fighting song

_Everybody was kung-fu fighting  
Those cats were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightening  
But they fought with expert timing_

They were funky China men from funky Chinatown  
They were chopping them up and they were chopping them down  
It's an ancient Chinese art and everybody knew their part  
From a feint into a slip, and kicking from the hip

Everybody was kung-fu fighting  
Those cats were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightening  
But they fought with expert timing

There was funky Billy Chin and little Sammy Chung  
He said here comes the big boss, lets get it on  
We took a bow and made a stand, started swinging with the hand  
The sudden motion made me skip now we're into a brand knew trip

Everybody was kung-fu fighting  
Those cats were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightening  
But they did it with expert timing

make sure you have expert timing  
Kung-fu fighting, had to be fast as lightning

After what seamed like for ever Naraku, Kikyo and there warriors were all dead. Miroku and Sango found the jewel and their son and daughter. They brought the jewel to Kagura and everyone headed toward the western castle.

As soon as Inuyasha got into the castle a loud cry came. People were going frantic over something.

"Milords and milady please the young master has found his mother and is in a rage" a servant ran over to tell them the problem. Inuyasha ran off looking for his son. He found him crying in the garden. As soon as he saw his father he jumped up and ran into his arms.

"Daddy mommy is dead. I found her lying on her bed not moving" Kyoto cried

"Son she isn't dead but a sleep. If you come with me I will awaken her." Inuyasha picked up the still crying pup and carried him in to the room where Kagome lay. Inuyasha pulled out a small vile and drank the liquid and then had Kyoto watch Kagome.

Within moments the color came back to Kagome and she opened her eyes to see her son and husband. She smiled weakly and fell back asleep. Sesshomaru and Kagura came in and used the jewel to give Kagome her strength back. They also choose to destroy it by sending it to totsai's cave to be thrown into the volcano that never slept.

Kagome awoke many days later and eat much food. She could feel herself beginning to come back to life. After a week or so, she was playing in the garden with Kyoto when Inuyasha came out to see them. She felt happy that the jewel was out of Naraku's hands and gone.

"Kagome you missed so much of Kyoto's life I was thinking of having another?" Inuyasha said one night

"Oh Inuyasha." That night a howl was heard and the castle new another heir was on the way.

Nine months later Inuyasha held the new princess to the entire lands. He had taken over the lands only a few months earlier. The crowed cheered for the infant and yelled "all hale the Inuking." Kagome had named the princess peace. Kyoto was very glad to have a sister and had promised to prtect her for ever.

* * *

final chapter i hope you liked it


End file.
